I'm My Sister's Keeper
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Julie left Charming years ago, but she's back to start a new job and to help her mom. Once everything goes they way she wants it, she hits a snag and she also has to take care of a little something extra, that was unexpected. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: What is up? Readers out there? Well… I've decided to write yet another SOA story and the one like this just popped into my head, like 2 days ago. I think it's going to be a little different from what SoA normally is and remember that it's an AU story and it's fun. I hope you like this as well as the others and remember to R&R! Thanks and Smooches!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

I don't know what I was thinking to come here. I haven't been here since I was sixteen. But I was actually born in Los Angeles, then at the age of seven, my loving parents, Jack and Trish, moved us to this little town in Northern California, called Charming.

My name is: Julianna Cordova or I go by Julie.

Everything was going great, then when I turned ten years old, Mom gave me a little sister named Chloe. After that, when Chloe turned two was when things started to change.

Dad became part of SAMCRO. Which means: Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. Okay, I'm not saying any of them are bad, because I would never think that at all. It's just, when they'd have their 'business' meetings, Dad would tell me everything. I know a lot about them that I had NO business knowing. I guess Dad needed someone to talk to since Mom didn't want any part of it. But regardless what I do know about SAMCRO, I still love them like family and I would never say a word.

Well, after I turned seventeen, Mom moved me and Chloe up to Seattle, Washington to go live with one of our Aunt Raquel. I mean, we weren't too far away, but we were close enough. Still to this day, I have no clue why Mom moved us. All throughout high school and college, I busted my ass to get where I'm at. But along the way, there was a few bumps in the road.

Chloe got pregnant at fourteen and had my beautiful niece, Olivia, a month premature because of drugs her boyfriend Danny was giving her. Thankfully, Olivia turned out fine, with no problems. Either way, I wanted to kill him, but everytime I'd say something or try to help, Chloe always tells me or Aunt Raquel to stay out of it. But when they fight, she'd bring Chloe over to my place to stay away from him.

And now I'm on my way back home. After graduating from nursing school in Seattle, and at the age of twenty seven, I will be the head registered nurse in Charming. I had over-the-phone interviews and faxed in all the paperwork they needed.

At first I wasn't going to leave, because Chloe was having problems with Danny. Then a few weeks ago, everything was going fine between them, as far as I could tell. So they might be okay after all.

Also, me coming home couldn't have been at a better time. The day I was getting ready to pack, Mom calls me up and tells me that Dad is in jail for attempted murder and awaiting trial. Wonderful. I haven't told Mom I was coming hom yet and from what I can tell when we were on the phone, she's a complete mess. So it's a good thing I'm coming home, huh?

I'm also nervous, because I'll be seeing my best friends Jax and Opie. I remember I used to have the hugest crush on Jax, but he was dating the popular girl in school, Tara. Me and her weren't really friends and the only time we hung out, was when she was hanging out with Jax. I didn't tell Jax or do anything about it. I just fell for him from afar and managed to stay best friends. The only two people that knew about my crush was Opie and Jax's mom, Gemma. Plus it's been years, so I highly doubt they've said anything or told him.

"Welcome to California." I muttered to myself. I passed the sign and there's no turning back now, I'm already in the state lines. Here's my plan: Get into a cheap motel and sleep the rest of the night and go to my other interview at the hospital at eight am. After that is when I'll go visit Mom. I just need some sleep, I've been driving all night.

A few hours later, I saw the _'Welcome to Charming'_ sign and I smiled. I'm home!

I pulled into the first motel I seen by the freeway. I paid cash, then grabbed the things I'd need for tomorrow, and went in there. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N #2: Yeah, it's a little short, but with time it will get better. So remember to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh! I hate the alarm on my phone. I reached over to turn it off and I looked at the time. Yuck. It flashed _'6:45'_ am. It's way to early on a Monday. After I laid there for a few minutes, I had to literally rolled myself out of bed and I tried to take a shower in this dinky godforsaken place. I took about a fifteen minute shower then got dressed, wearing a charcoal grey pin-stripped pants, a white tank top, and a matching charcoal jacket. I had to look professional. So I grabbed my things, checked out of the motel, then drove myself to the hospital.

Wow. Everything basically looks the same here and I've missed it. The time on my car stero says _"7:45."_ I gotta hurry up and get there. I pulled up just in time, grabbed my briefcase, and walked in to the front desk. I read the name tag and looked at the nurse.

"Excuse me, Janice?"

"Yes?" she looked at me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Julianna Cordova and I have an interview at eight."

She looked at her computer, then looked back up at me. "Yes… go ahead and sit in the waiting room and they'll call you back."

"Thank you." then I walked away from the desk.

Five minutes later, a man in a suit walked in. "Miss Cordova?"

I stood up. "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Drew… follow me." he smiled and I followed him to the human resources office.

A few hours and lots of paperwork later, I totally got the job. I'll be the head nurse for the maternity/baby unit. For my address, I put Mom's just until I find my own place. So now, Dr. Drew was going to give me a tour of where I'm working. So far so good.

"When do I start?" I asked him.

"Since you're in the moving process, you can start next Monday." he held his hand out and I shook it. "Glad to have you on board."

"Thank you, Dr. Drew… I appreciate this great opportunity."

He let go and smiled. "You're welcome. See you on Monday."

"Okay, thanks." then Dr. Drew walked away. I decided to look around some more. I turned the corner and saw a baby in this incubator, through the window. Then I heard someone walking behind me.

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

I turned around and my jaw dropped. "Oh, my Gosh! Gemma!"

"Who wants to know?"

"It's me… Julianna, you're friends with my mom, Trish."

She ran up to me, giving me a hug. "Holy shit! Why didn't you say so in the first place!" she let go to look at me. "You're so beautiful!"

"Thank you."

She hugged me some more. "What are you doing home?"

"I got the job as the head nurse in the maternity unit."

"No way! This is great." she let go of me. "Does Trish know you're here?"

"No. I got in last night and crashed at a motel. I was going to see her after my interview."

"Well, congrats Baby! I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too."

"How's my goddaughter?"

"Chloe's okay for now."

"Trish told me she has a daughter."

I nodded. "Yeah, Olivia is four and they're both doing good."

"That's good." she turned to the window. "In there is my grandson."

"Really?" I looked again.

"Yeah, Jax's ex-wife is a druggie. She did some crank and had Abel prematurely, plus he inherited the family flaw." she paused and sighed. "So, he had to have surgery on his heart."

"Oh, my gosh… poor little guy."

"He's a fighter and soon he'll come home with us."

"I hope so."

"You'll be working _here_, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." she nodded. "Maybe they'll drop Tara from Abel's case."

"Tara Knowles? What? She still lives here?

"Yeah, that bitch." Gemma snorted. "She moved away while ago, but she was trying to take Jax with her to Chicago, but he stayed here with the club. She's dumb as a box of rocks if she thinks he'd move from the club."

I nodded. "I see."

"Now the bitch is back trying to get back into my son's life… but he's too smart to fall for her tricks again." she looked away from the window and smiled at me. "I'm glad you're back, Honey."

"Me too."

"We should have a 'welcome home' party for you."

"Maybe, once I get settled in then we can…" I trailed off and in the corner of my eye, I saw _him_. He was tall with blonde chin length hair. I realized my jaw dropped and as he got closer to me and Gemma, I quickly closed it. He was looking at me funny, which made me want to chuckle. He's still, so adorable.

"Ma." he said and Gemma turned around. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She smiled. "Jax, you're just in time."

"For what?"

"You remember… Jules." she pointed to me. "Don't you?"

He looked at me and I smiled. "Jules?"

"Um, my dad is Jack Cordova." I paused. "It's me, Julie." once I said that, the light blub must have clicked on in his brain. He wrapped his strong arms around me, giving me a bear hug. "Jax. I. Can't. Breathe." I choked out.

He let go and looked at me. "Sorry. It's really you?" I nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Next Monday, I start my new job here."

"Yeah and maybe they'll fire Tara and get her out of here." Gemma said, crossing her arms.

"Ma." Jax said, in a strict tone. "She's helped Abel… cut her some slack."

"I'd like to cut her throat." she retorted.

I watched Jax glare at Gemma, then I looked at the time on my phone. "Uh, I have to get going and visit Mom."

Gemma's frown turned into a smile. "It's good to see you, Baby."

"Yeah... I'll stop by or something."

Jax turned to look at me. "I'll come visit you later, if that's okay."

I nodded. "It's fine, I'll be at Moms." I waved. "Bye."

"Bye." both of them said, in unison.

I turned around and left to my car, before there was going to be a fight or something between them two. The whole time I've known Gemma, I know for a fact that she didn't like Tara and I'm sure Jax has some kind of feelings for her still, he _was_ defending her. As I was getting into my car I heard my name being called. I turned around and Jax was jogging up to me, I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey… are you back for good?" he asked me.

"For now."

He nodded. "That's good." I noticed he was looking at me up and down. "You look amazing, Jules."

"Thanks, Jax… you don't look too bad yourself."

"So, you'll be at your moms?"

"Yeah."

He smirked his sexiest smirk at me. "I'll be there."

All I could do was nod and smile, then I said "Okay, bye." then I got in my car and drove off. Wow, even after all these years, Jackson Teller can still make me blush. I shook my head and drove straight to Moms.


End file.
